When the wolves howl
by Thora Oakenshield
Summary: What if someone from our world was taken to Underworld? What if Lucian didn't love Sonja at all? Follow the story about how Riona is going try to survive there and how will she find love amidst all that. Lucian/OC
1. Prologue

It's 10 pm in the evening. A few hours ago I received a letter from my best friend Julie. The letter said that my parents are dead. I read the letter again and again but I still couldn't believe it. I went home and cried into my pillow. Now back to the present time. I am sitting in front of the TV and I try to find something that I can watch. I thought about Underworld again. I had imagined myself in there many times and I always wanted to meet some characters there especially Lucian. But someone phoned me:

Me: Who's that?

**-You can change it. **

Me: Wait, tell me who you are and what do you want from me?

-**Forgive me child. My name is Alexander Corvinus. **

Me: B-b-but how? You are a fictional character, it's impossible!

**-Believe me my dear,it is possible. There is no time to lose Riona. **

Suddenly my TV screen started glowing and shaking. I went to it, but sudden light linded me and I lost my consciousness.


	2. The awakening

**I am sorry that last chapter was too short, I will try to write a bit more. Well anyway my name is Diana and I am quite new in writing stories. I am sorry about any grammar mistakes I will make in the future, because English is not my mother tongue. I hope you will enjoy my story.**

I felt dizzy and weak. I didn't now how much time passed. I slowly woke up and found myself in the middle of the forest with only my clothes on. The moon was shining brightly in the sky, signalling that it was night. I slowly stood on my feet with the help from a tree and looked around. Luckily there was noone around me. Why I was here? What should I do? Those questions were swirling in my head, when suddenly I heard a loud howl from my back. I started running as fast as I could, but the howls were getting louder. I couldn't even get to the nearest tree to climb, when someone grabbed me by my hand.

'Well look at that, a young woman is wandering in the night, how lovely.' I kicked and thrashed, but they only laughed and I remebered by their armour that they are Death dealers. I asked them 'Please can you take me to safety?' One of them called their captain and I instantly recognized him as Kraven. He looked at me up and down 'Why should we save you?' I tried to think of something convincing. 'Iwas running from there, because of the loud howls. Please do not let me die here!' I knew Kraven was thinking by the look on his face. 'Very well.' , he said. As I wanted to say thank one of them bound my hands and said 'Kraven I think I know what we could do with her. We can make an experiment, make her a lycan, like those filthy mutts.' 'A good idea Soren. Now let's move.' I felt a something knocking me out and everything went black.


	3. Author's note

**So a little bit about OC **

**Name: Riona Katerina Marcova (Pronounced: [Mar-kou-va]) **

**Age: 28 **

**Appearance: Long and wavy brown hair , light-green ayes, height 5,10 **

**Personality: Stubborn, headstrong, calm, smart, sarcastic, fun **

**Bio: So about Riona, she was born in London on 1st of January in 1975 (when story reaches the first Underworld film, remember she'll be 28, and the movie is in 2003) She had a litte sister Gabriela, but she died with her parents, when Riona was 12 in an explosion in the house, where she lived in. Her parents were biologists, who studied human body (made experiments on etc.) So when her parents died, she was taken in by her uncle Christian, who was an astrophysicist. Riona studied in Harvard University and got a degree at age 22. So basically she is very smart person. **

**Friends (in the real world): Nina, Elena, John, Devon,Elia **

**Friends (in the Underworld): All lycans, Sonja, Tanis, Markus (at first they are just allies)**

**Enemies: Victor, Amelia, Kraven **

**Abilities: Wit(she genius), very flexible, she can predict every move you make during next minute(she's like super ninja/warrior) **

**Story plot (Beware spoilers!) **

**So basically as I said the story will be around Lucian and Riona, how they meet, how their friendship will progress into love. Sonja will still die, because of her love for Lucian(they make sex though Lucian doesn't want to, Sonja still somewhat persuades him to do that by threatening to reveal his love for a fellow slave), subsequently they story will talk about the war, and in the end we will move to 21st century where the movies progress. **

**I will post the link of her appearance in my profile. **

**I pomise, I will try to write more **

**And I want to ask your opinions about the next stories I should try to write about( NB! I write only OC stories about: LOTR, The Hobbit, X-men, Game of thrones – note as well that if I will like other books/movies/ TV shows, I will write about them too) So please make requests, if you want to! **

**Oh and I am also on Wattpad and Quotev. **


	4. Arrival

I woke up with a painful throb in my head. To think, I somehow transported into my favourite film and met Kraven. _You can change it, _echoed in my head. As my eyes are not bound, I look around and see that we are nearing Victor's castle. It looks quite magnificent in a way, but to me it looks like it hasn't been cleaned for years_ well what do you think Riona, vampires are supposed to live like that._ Still reeling pain in my head, I murmur 'Why is this happening to me?' One of the vampires turns around, but says nothing as we near the gates. I lift my head and look around again, I see the lycan salves, who are working non-stop. They turn around and see me. They have confusion and curiosity in their eyes, some of them have even lust. _Oh how I don't want to become an snack or be raped by someone _I thought.

When we finally stop, they take me from the horse, and as I touch the ground, my legs feel wobbly and I fall down. 'Stand up girl' I only krunt in response and shakily stend up. _I feel so weak, but I can't show these vampires that I am a weak woman, I must have strenght to do this. _The guard takes my hand and goes into the castle. We pass many other vampires who look at me in disgust or in cold curiosity. I know that as we stop, we are in the main hall.

'Well ,well ,well, I see that you brought a girl in here,can you explain that Kraven?' says Victor

'We found her in the forest my lord. There were those filthy werewolves again.'

I look up and see Victor coldly staring at me. The guard near me sees that and says 'Don't look him in the eyes.' I don't listen to him, I just stare at Victor defiantly. _If you only new my thoughts about you, Kraven would have killed me already by now._

'Well, I don't see any good purpose that she has.'

'My lord, I thought we could use make her a lycan, to see how she will make new slaves.'

Victor thought for a minute and said 'Kraven you are string to become smarter. Yes, I suppose we could see what happens, if we do as you say. Take her to the dungeons!'

Suddenly someone grabs me and puts me over their shoulder. I stat kicking and screaming 'Let me go! Let me go!' I say. In about five minutes they put me down on the cold ground. I look ahead, and see a chained lycan. He tries to free himself,but of course he loses. 'Well come on girl, you'll have to do it one way or another.' I gulp, but take a small step towards the lycan. _Step by step Riona, step by step. Just don't lose it, one bite, one moment of pain and you can sleep. _When I reach him, I lift my gaze to his eyes, and see regret and sadness, like he is sorry for what he is about to do. He puts my hair away and lifts my dress down on the shoulder a bit and then he bites. As he does it, I start to feel un unbearable pain, like something tries to bite my shoulder off. _Stop it, please make it stop! No, no , nooooo!_ I say inside my head, but outside, I scream and shout. 'What are you doing that's enough!' ,says a voice in the darkness. 'Shut your mouth dog, before you get whipped!' For seems like an eternity, the darkness finally takes me into it's embrace.

**Well did you like it? Please review and comment. If you want to add something to that story, please make suggestions. **

**Yours Thora Oakenshield**


	5. AN

**Hello guys, I wanted to tell you that I won't write my stories in , because you have to write them in Microsoft word (and it takes a lot of time), but I'm writing my stories now on , so you have to got there to read and I advise you t omake an account there(PS it's very easy) My account remains the sam ThoraOakenshield.**

**Sorry for inconveniencies , **

**Yours ThoraOakenshield**


End file.
